Un Corazón Roto
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Esta es la primera vez que participo en un reto, por ese motivo es un One-shot y es para el reto trimestral, del forum Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú? Espero y les guste! :D
Esta es la primera que vez que participo en un reto! Espero y les guste.

 _ **Como siempre los personajes de Hetalia no me pertencen, yo solo los tomo prestado.**_

Disculpen si ven un dedaso o faltas de horrografia! :3

Y también perdonen por no subir mis actualización! D:

Ahora si los dejo con la historia :)

* * *

 **Un Corazón Roto.**

-Tengo un corazón roto – Dijo la chica mirando al vacío desde lo alto de un puente.

La pequeña era una jovencita de 17 años, aunque por su aspecto aparentaba menos de 14 años, ella se encontraba llorando desde lo alto del puente. Esta arquitectura se encontraba ubicada arriba de la autopista de automóviles.

-¿De qué sirve vivir sino es a tu lado? – Se preguntó mientras sus lágrimas caían por su rostro y se perdían en el infinito.

-Tal vez a su lado no pero ¿Qué tal al lado de otra mejor persona? – Le preguntaron muy cerca de ella.

-¿Qué? – Al momento de voltear la pequeña resbalo.

-¡Cuidado! – El joven que le había hablado de improvisto se abalanzo sobre la pequeña para en el último momento tomarla de la mano para que no cayera al infinito – Justo a tiempo ¿Verdad señorita? – Pregunto el muchacho dejándose por fin notar, era uno muy atractivo y sus ojos embelesaban.

-¡Deberías dejarme caer! – Le rogó la chica.

-¿Y perder una belleza como usted? ¡Nunca! – Le sonrió enormemente mientras tiraba de ella.

-Yo no soy… bonita – La jovencita estaba aturdida por el halago que recibió de parte del extraño.

-¡Claro que lo es! – El jovencito puso sus manos en sus hombros dándole apoyo.

-Eso no es lo que dijo la persona que amaba – Sus ojos se oscurecieron de dolor.

-¡Pues es un ciego! – Se acercó a su rostro invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¡Kya! – Se alejó del joven avergonzada - ¿P-Por qué piensa eso? – Pregunto interesada y roja de la pena.

-Porque una bella señorita no pasa desapercibida para mí – Se señaló con su meñique.

-Si tú lo dices – Su depresión seguía – Tal vez nunca lo deje de amar – Se lamentaba la pequeña en voz baja.

-¡Claro que puedes dejar de amarlo! ¡Y para probártelo enamórate de mí! – El hombre estaba sonriendo abiertamente.

-¡I-Imposible! A-Además no se tu nombre – Ella se apeno por el atrevimiento del jovencito.

-Mi nombre es Salvatore Vargas – Tomo su mano – Y es un placer conocerla mi querida señorita – Beso su mano como todo un caballero.

-L-Lili Vogel – Correspondió al saludo.

-¡Bien! Desde ahora tu y yo nos reuniremos en el parque que se encuentra al norte de aquí – Se alejó un poco de ella - ¡Te veo mañana a las 5 de la tarde! – Dice antes de irse corriendo en dirección al sur.

-¡E-Espera! – Ella no pudo cancelar – Yo… ¿Tengo una cita? – Se preguntó extrañada mientras se dirigía a casa, olvidando por completo el hecho de porque se encontraba en ese lugar y lo que iba a hacer.

Al día siguiente, Lili se encontraba en el sitio señalado por el joven y sin poderlo evitar la chica se vistió para la ocasión con un lindo vestido blanco y un prendedor muy lindo que adornaba su cabellera.

-Lili eres una tonta – Se reclamó cuando vio que el chico no llegaba y tenía 20 minutos de retraso – No deberías confiar en los extraños – Se deprimió – Tal vez solo dijo eso por compasión – Se iba a marchar del lugar.

-¡Lili Vogel! – Llamo Salvatore desde lejos mientras se veía que corría a su encuentro - ¡Qué bueno que llegue antes que te fueras! – Dijo el chico intentando regularizar su respiración.

-Viniste – Dijo ella sorprendida.

-¡Por supuesto! Eres mi cita – Le sonrió como solo ese chico sabía hacer.

-¿Cita? – Pregunto aun sin creérselo.

-Sí, que más podría ser esto – Tomo su mano - ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto feliz mientras la guiaba por ese frondoso parque.

-Si – Sin querer Lili sonrió y se sonrojo por el acto de su cita.

Los jóvenes comenzaron con un paseo en bote en el lago artificial del parque, continuando con comer un helado mientras platicaban de cosas banales y finalmente decidieron el ir a comer a un restaurante con buena comida.

-¿Y dime porque fuiste rechazada por ese hombre? – Pregunto Salvatore directamente a Lili.

-Porque para él, yo soy su hermana pequeña – Los ojos de Lili se llenaron de tristeza – Nos criamos juntos pero no somos nada de sangre y aun así el insiste en que nunca podrá amarme como yo lo hago – El rostro de Lili mostraba impotencia y dolor.

-¡Qué bueno! – Exclamo Salvatore feliz.

-¿Por qué? ¡Te gusta verme triste! – El rostro de Lili era de incredulidad.

-Lo que pasa, es que así tengo oportunidad de tenerte para mí – La sonrisa que le regalo el chico fue grande y sincera.

-Y-Yo…– Lili se sonrojo - ¡No eh dicho que sea tuya! – Quiso enojarse con el chico pero estaba más avergonzada que nada.

-¡Ya verás cómo te conquisto! – El chico soltó una risa risueña.

-¡Jum! Eso no pasara – Le enseño la lengua jugando como niña pequeña.

Pero cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo, por eso sin que la jovencita se diera cuenta, en cada cita conocía más Salvatore y un cariño por él se veía en aumento en el corazón de la rubia.

Fueron dos largos meses en donde dos completos extraños se convirtieron en conocidos, para después ser amigos y finalmente un día…

-¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia! – Exclamo Lili muy feliz lanzándose a los brazos de Salvatore que sonreía feliz por la respuesta recibida.

-Gracias por aceptarme – Dijo el chico contento de finalmente tener como novia a Lili.

-No gracias por estar presente esa noche en el puente – Le sonrió la rubia feliz.

-…. – Salvatore se quedó en silencio pero por dentro sintió que algo se movió en su corazón.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Lili al verlo tan callado.

-Solo creo que me eh vuelto a enamorar de ti – Le dio un beso suave en la frente.

-¿Qué cosas dices? – Se sonrojo pero sonrió por el gesto otorgado por su ahora novio.

-Te quiero – Susurro solo para ella mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Y yo a ti – Lili correspondió a su abrazo.

Lili era feliz pero Salvatore cada día que pasaba se volvía más y más depresivo, tanto que la rubia lo fue notando pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema que pudiera estar merodeando en la cabeza del italiano.

Hasta que un día, lo vio tan mal en una cita que no pudo resistir más y preguntarle directamente.

-¿Salvatore, estas bien? – Pregunto Lili mientras lo detenía en su caminata por el parque.

-Si… Estoy bien – Le sonrió un poco pero solo era una mueca vacía y sin vida.

-¿Por qué me mientes? – La pequeña jovencita entristeció.

-¿Quién dice que te estoy mintiendo? – Fingió alegría para ella - ¡Mira estoy muy bien! – Comenzó a realizar sentadillas y a trotar en su mismo sitio – Solo estoy pensando en cosas sin significado – Quiso calmarla de su inquietud.

-Salvatore… - Tomo su rostro entre sus manos - ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto preocupada.

-…. – El italiano se perdió en los ojos de Lili – Lo siento – Se disculpó el joven – Existe algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo… - Confeso con tristeza.

-Cariño me estas asustando – Dijo Lili preocupada.

-Deberíamos de terminar – Confeso mirando a la rubia.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto sin creérselo la jovencita.

-¡Deberías estar con alguien mucho mejor que yo! – Grito separándose de ella y dándole la espalda - ¡Alguien que pueda estar contigo en todo momento! No un débil como yo – El italiano apretó sus manos a sus costados incapaz de ver a su novia.

-¿Qué tienes de malo tú? ¡No entiendo lo que me dices! – Lili lloraba incapaz de saber la verdad, suerte para ella que en ese momento no había nadie.

-Porque yo… ¿Nunca pensaste él porque estaba esa noche en el puente cuando te conocí? – Le pregunto el italiano a su novia.

-¿Porque…? – Lili recordó ese día – Es verdad ¿Por qué estabas ese día ahí? – Miro a Salvatore buscando una explicación.

-Tenía las mismas intenciones que tú, ese día yo también iba a saltar del puente pero al verte a ti… Algo en mi mente me grito que te detuviera – Sonrió con tristeza – Decías que poseías un corazón roto por un desamor – Salvatore comenzó a llorar – Bueno yo también lo tengo roto pero por una enfermedad – El italiano miro la sorpresa de Lili.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – La joven no perdía la oportunidad de atenderlo en medicina apropiadamente.

-Imposible Lili… - Salvatore lloro un poco más – Tengo solo dos meses más de vida – Confeso con tristeza – Por eso terminemos y consigue alguien mas… Alguien perfecto para ti – Sonrió con una mueca.

-*Plaf* - Resonó una cachetada en la mejilla de Salvatore - ¡Idiota! Jamás te dejaría por algo así, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que te quede, no importa si es doloroso – Se abrazó a su novio - ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Deseo que vivas! – Lloro como nunca.

-¡Yo también quiero vivir contigo! – Ambos amantes lloraron hasta el atardecer y posteriormente el anochecer.

Dos personas duraron juntas, sin importar las tristezas futuras, se amaron, rieron, lloraron, se enojaron y sobre todo se perdonaron tantas cosas para poder disfrutar sus días en paz.

Los dos meses pasaron pero Salvatore vivió más tiempo de lo que sus médicos diagnosticaron, los meses trajeron años, años donde los dos se casaron, tuvieron una pequeña niña y ambos llevaban una vida laboral tranquila por las mañanas pero por la tarde la pasaban como si fuera el último día en que pudieran estar juntos.

Cada día que Salvatore vivía, Lili lo agradecía al cielo por despertar con su amado que aun respiraba.

 **Hasta que una mañana…**

-Mi amor hora de levantarse – Lili lo movió como de costumbre pero Salvatore no respondió - ¿Mi amor? – Lo toco y sintió frio - ¡NO! – Grito la rubia al saber que finalmente había perdido a su pareja.

El funeral fue pequeño pero hermoso, la pequeña lloro igual que su madre pero tuvo que calmarse un poco para no desmoronarse frente a su pequeña.

 **Años después…**

-Nos conocimos en momentos cruciales de nuestras vidas, por eso muchas gracias por estar conmigo todos estos años, te amo Salvatore – Lili dejo flores en su tumba y un beso en su lapida.

-¡Mami! ¡Salvador tiene hambre! – Señalo a su hermano menor de 4 años.

-¡Comida! – Grito el pequeño.

-¡Muy bien vamos por algo de pasta! – Sugirió a sus hijos.

-¡Sí! – Cada uno de sus pequeños tomaron una de sus manos y juntos partieron a un restaurante.

Mientras se alejaban, en la lápida de Salvatore se leía:

" _ **Esposo, padre y amante que salvo la vida de una chica con el corazón roto"**_

* * *

Y eso seria todo... No me quedo tan dramático pero espero que les gustara! :D

Hasta la próxima! :3

Los quiere el pollito.


End file.
